


symbiosis

by ShippingEve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Episode Related, F/M, Knifeplay, Smut, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEve/pseuds/ShippingEve
Summary: Villanelle weighs her options. She makes a different choice
Relationships: Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Aaron Peel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	symbiosis

“‘Gentleman’ is a very common word, Eve.”

Those are her last words before she’s upon Eve like lightning, making short work of her with the carving knife from the table. Eve’s blood spreads out onto the floor, a nice compliment to Villanelle’s red jumpsuit.

Of course she said ‘gentleman’ on purpose. Even though she didn’t need help. She wanted Eve to appear, and she knew that of course if she gave any hint of being in danger Eve would be sure to rush in like an idiot, as she is so predictable, so that Villanelle could make a swift and decisive end to their relationship. Since she has just been presented with better alternative.

It’s beautiful how she doesn’t have to pretend at all with Aaron. Eve was so much effort. Always having to put on the right face. Say the right words. Be careful of Eve’s FEELINGS, don’t hurt Eve’s FEELINGS.

Aaron won’t care if she doesn’t crinkle her eyes just so when she smiles. Aaron won’t care if she is blunt with him; he will only object if the statement isn’t factual. Yes or no. On or off. Black or white. Only true binaries. None of this “good or bad”… shades of gray bullshit. Questions with ever changing answers. Targets with ever-moving goalposts. “Normal” people are so full of those, and Villanelle thought her only option was to adapt, put up with them.

Until she met Aaron, and a whole new world of possibilities opened before her. 

It was an easy decision to sever all ties with MI6, and more consequentially, with Eve, the only thing keeping her tethered to the “normal” world below.

She wipes the bloody knife on her jumpsuit, wearing Eve’s blood like fashionable body paint. What a beautiful sacrament, a perfect preparation for what shall happen next.

She steps forward towards Aaron and grabs him by the face. He shows no reaction but states forcefully, “I do not like to touch. Or be touched.”

“I know,” she says. “You said that before.”

“And yet you are doing it.”

“I like to touch people,” she says. This is the most refreshing conversation she has ever had. Completely honest. Straightforward. No nuance or god forbid, subtext.

“We want contradictory things,” Aaron says flatly. “Perhaps we can make an agreement. You may touch me, if in exchange, you kill more people for me on video.”

“Deal,” Villanelle says. What a productive exchange. Brief. To the point. Mutually beneficial.

She presses the knife against Aaron’s arm, bracing herself as she reaches down with her other and to undo his pants and free his member. It is currently flaccid, but she begins stroking it rhythmically and can feel the blood begin to rush to that spot as it firms up.

“Is this pleasurable for you?” she asks.

“My body is experiencing the physical symptoms of arousal,” Aaron confirms.

She continues to work away while pressing the side of the knife into him, then drawing it up towards his neck. She lets the edge graze against his Adam’s Apple oh so lightly, not enough to draw blood.

“Do you like that?” 

“The imminent threat of death posed by the proximity of that blade to my exposed throat is causing my adrenal glands to release the hormone into my bloodstream in a very pleasant sensation,” Aaron says.

Villanelle can see herself reflected in his round glasses. Her face is blank, as is his. What bliss.

“Continue with greater speed and force,” Aaron says, with only a hint of tension in his voice. “I am nearing orgasm.”

Simple clear instructions. Villanelle is happy to oblige. It’s so refreshing when a person actually says what he means. As she speeds up the motion of her hand she can sense the rising heat in his body, and he clearly informs her, “I am about to ejaculate.”

It occurs without fanfare.

“Although that was your end of the bargain, it was pleasurable for me as well. Thank you for choosing something mutually beneficial,” Aaron says, buttoning up his pants.

“Anytime.”

“And I suspect that you may also find fulfilling my request to be pleasurable as well.” Aaron looks pointedly at the blood-streaked knife in Villanelle’s hand, and over to Eve’s body on the floor. “We are exceedingly well-suited for one another.” Then he adds hastily, “In a purely objective sense, of course.”

“Of course,” Villanelle says.

“Do you agree that this partnership will bring us both benefit, and therefore, we should continue it until or unless circumstances change and it becomes no longer mutually beneficial?”

“Yes,” Villanelle says, and touches him some more. She has earned it. Or will earn it, when she kills for him. Either way. Tit for tat. Fair exchange.

“I feel nothing when I am with you.” Villanelle says.

And nothing has never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing makes sense, doesn't it?


End file.
